The Brothers of Noah
by CrazySarahify
Summary: Prequel to The One of Secrets. Family. Love. Betrayal. Death. How could his life had started off so great then end up so horribly? Because he wanted to save a few people? Or was it because of who he was? He wasn't like the other Noah. He didn't want to fight anybody. But now he has to fight Exorcists, Noah and the humans he tried so hard to protect. T for violence language and gore
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**(A/N: So! I'm here again! This time with a prequel since some people wanted it. So this is gonna turn into shit... Yet that's also what I thought about The One of Secrets and look how that ended up! So. As I always say! On to the crap!)**

He sat in a large room filled with nothing but a large table and fourteen chairs. The reason he was there? He and everyone else in the family were ordered to arrive immediately. The order was sent out a half hour ago and he was still the only one there. Nobody had shown up for even a second! Nobody had opened the door or even bumped into it! He would know. He was watching it the entire time.

"Dante?" a voice said from behind him.

Dante turned around allowing the owner of the voice to see his amber eyes instead of his silver hair. "Hey Joyd. Where is everyone?"

"Oh you're talking about the order right?" Joyd asked getting a nod in response "The Earl usually takes his sweet time. During an urgent matter he usually takes about thirty minutes to show up. So everyone just waits."

"Why did nobody tell me?" Dante questioned.

"I thought someone would have told you. Sorry if I had known you were still in the dark then I would have told you earlier." Joyd apologized to the new born Noah.

"It's alright. Thank you. I'm glad I figured it out now instead of later."

"No problem. So how do you like life on the Ark? Today makes it a week since your arrival, correct?" Joyd asked.

"Yeah. But I have one question." Dante stated.

"And that would be?"

"Ark's are supposed to be boats right? How does this thing resemble an ark?" Dante asked with nothing short of confusion.

Joyd chuckled. "We all asked that at one point. After all these years we have yet to get a true answer."

"Of coarse..." Dante sighed right before the door flung open.

"Joyd! Dante!" a small and hyper girl yelled.

"Hello Road. Can we help you?" Joyd asked.

"I'm bored! Play with me!" Road shouted.

"Your turn." Joyd whispered to Dante.

"What!? It was my turn for the past three days!" Dante whispered back.

"And it was my turn for the past three years!" Joyd argued.

"How about we settle this like men? With a fight." Dante said as he stood out of his chair for the first time in the past thirty minutes.

"Agreed." Joyd said getting into a fighting stance. "I've wanted to see your abilities for the past week. I never considered I would learn them from a fight between you and I."

"Stop talking and fight!" Road yelled anxiously.

As soon as both Noah were ready to fight the rest of the family walked into the room.

"Try not to fight near me. It would not be of your best health if you might touch one of my nails." Rasutoru said as she walked past the boys and sat down in her usual spot.

"I'm guessing no fight?" Road asked.

"No fight." Joyd and Dante said at the same time before laughing and sitting in their seats, which were right next to each other.

"Why do you two always laugh at nothing?" Wisely asked as he walked in.

"Don't know." Joyd and Dante said in unison before laughing more.

"You two are more in alike than Bondomu are." Raasura stated.

"Hey!" Bondomu shouted when they walked in. "We are the exact same! No one is closer than us!"

"Then why do you two always get in a fight?" Dezaiasu asked as he walked in behind them, causing Dante and Joyd to laugh again.

"Admit it Bondomu! You two almost never agree on anything!" Toraido said from his chair next to Joyd.

"Ah! When did you get in here Toraido!?" Joyd shouted, startling Dante.

"I've been here for a few moments. No amount more." Toraido commented.

"Okay..." Joyd said, turning back to Dante soon mouthing '_Did you notice him?_'

'_No!_' Dante mouthed in return causing everyone, who saw the two, to laugh. Everyone was laughing to hard to realize Maitora, Maashiima, and Fiidora to enter the room.

"Ahem." A voice said from the door way making everyone calm down and see who it was.

"Good evening my children~" A thin man dressed in a tuxedo said.

"Good evening Earl." The Noah said in unison.

"If you don't mind my asking, what have you called us all for Earl?" Dante asked.

"Please, Dante, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm just another part of your family." The Earl said with a smile. "And to answer your question, We have a large dilemma. The humans have found a substance that they call 'Innocence'. They believe it can harm us and are planning an attack."

"Why are you so worried about this Earl?" Rasutoru asked as she put down her nail file.

"I'm not worried. I'm more curious than anything. I would like to see what they do with this substance they believe to be so pure." Earl explained.

"You mentioned them planning to attack us, correct? Haven't we been helping them for the past hundred years?" Dante asked.

"I don't know Dante. But I want all of you to be ready to fight if they do attack and the substance proves to be harmful. Dismissed." The Earl said before leaving the room.

**(A/N: And that's the first chapter! What did you think? Hope it was at least decent. Kind of a different start but I plan on this story being longer than The One of Secrets with a lot more fighting, meeting all fifteen of Dante's brothers, and more blood~ I know we all love that~**

**For the people who don't know the official names of the Noah:**

**Adam – Earl**

**Toraido – Toraido**

**Joyd/ Joido – Tyki Mykk**

**Dezaiasu – Sheryl Kamelot**

**Wisely – Wisely**

**Fiidora – Fiidora**

**Maashiima – Maashiima**

**Raasura – Skinn Bolic**

**Road – Road Kamelot**

**Bondomu – Jasdevi**

**Rasutoru – Lulubell**

**Maitora – Maitora**

**Dante – Every OC and Neah XD**

**So now you know! Review, favorite, follow, keep reading, and read The One of Secrets if you rebels haven't read that yet and chose to read this first. You will be confused if you don't read the other story! Bai~! c(X )**


	2. Trust Destroyed

Chapter 2: Trust Destroyed

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! I'm here with the second chapter. Now if you had read The One of Secrets then you know at least four things about me. 1. I'm lazy 2. I'm crazy 3. I love blood and 4. I never update this fast! So here's a prize! I was actually excited about this so let's see how it turns out! On to the crap!)**

Dante was sitting in the Library in the Ark and reading several novels. He put down his newly finished book and realized he had read twelve large novels. He looked at the clock with a confused expression on his face. He had started reading at 2:30 and the clock said it was now 2:31. How strange.

Dante stood up and stretched before putting all the books back. As he put the last book in its designated place, he saw the window. It was pitch black outside.

"That isn't right... The sun was high when I grabbed my first novel... Hold on a moment..." Dante said to himself before looking at the clock again "Does this mean I've been reading for twelve hours?"

Dante climbed down the ladder he was on and yawned. "I guess I'm tired." Dante chuckled quietly as he walked down the halls of the Ark towards his room.

After a few minutes of walking, Dante noticed a light was on. It was the light in the Dinning Room. This made Dante curious. '_They wouldn't have left the light on. Even if they did then the maids would have turned them off. I guess I'll turn it off._' Dante thought to himself as he walked up to the door.

"This will be perfect. We won't have to deal with those lowly humans any longer." a voice said from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean Earl-sama?" a different voice asked.

"It's quite simple Catherine." The Earl said. "Those foolish mortals shall believe their '_Innocence_' will kill us. They shall attack some time today. When they do, we shall kill all of them and we will not have to be annoyed by such petty beings any longer."

Dante's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back. "T-the Earl... Wants to kill all of humanity..?" Dante whispered to himself in fear.

"Who's there!?" The Earl shouted as he threw the door open only to see a terrified Dante. "What are you doing here Dante?"

Dante didn't say a thing. He just merely fell to the floor and onto his butt. He thought the Earl was a kind man! He thought the Earl loved all creatures! Even humans! Why did he want to do this..?

"Well!? What are you doing here Dante!?" The Earl shouted.

"N-n-n-nothing! I-I was just p-passing by..!" Dante stuttered.

"Then where were you going?" Earl asked.

"M-my room..." Dante said.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I-I lost track of time while reading..!"

"Do you expect me to believe that!?"

"I-it's the truth!"

"Fine. At least tell me how much you heard." The Earl said as he started to calm down.

"N-not much..."

"What did you hear?"

"Not much... Just something about the humans and the Innocence." Dante said, acting as calm as he could.

"Good. Go to sleep Dante." Earl said as he started to walk back into the room.

"Yes, sir." Dante said as he stood up and headed to his room.

As soon as he got to his room he locked the door and sat on his bed shaking. "I have to tell everyone. But how... How do I tell them the person they trust most wants to destroy humanity."

When the sun came up and everyone was awake he went to the Dinning Room. As soon as he entered the room he saw all the Noah and the Earl staring at him.

"Good morning. How is everyone today?" Dante asked with a smile.

"Don't act like that. We trusted you Dante! How could you do this!?" Joyd shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked.

"The town! It's destroyed!" Road shouted.

"What..?" Dante asked, shocked.

"The town was completely scorched. I know only one person who could destroy a town that fast with flames. And that person is you Inferno." The Earl said. "I'm disappointed in you Dante."

"But! I didn't do anything!" Dante shouted defending himself.

"I saw you at two in the morning Dante. Tell me. Why were you awake at that time?" The Earl asked.

"I told you last night! I was reading!" Dante shouted.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Joyd asked sadly.

"Joyd... I thought you trusted me..." Dante said before turning around and running away. Leaving the Ark all together.

**(A/N: And that's that! Please review, follow, favorite, and keep reading! Don't forget to read The One of Secrets if you haven't! Bai~! c(X )**


	3. Update: Story Polls

Update: Story Polls

Hey guyz~! Wow! It's been a while for some of you hasn't it? Well it's great to see your lovely views again! (Almost said faces... That would have been weird... -er) So, as usual, I'm stuck. Lately I **1.** Haven't been able to decide which story to update **2. **Have writers block (for the millionth time!) and **3.** Have been watching too much anime and playing too much Minecraft... So here's the thing! I need to know what you guys want me to do first! Update or make a new story.

Here's the choices (because I know you guys too well by now and know you won't go to the poll...) :

Update The Brothers of Noah: The "prequel" to The One of Secrets

Update Insanity: (By now its had three names... An Exorcists Psychosis, The One of Insanity, and now Insanity) Just another Fanfic about the 14th going around manipulating people and bring out their hidden love of murder.

A Failure's Elimination: Pretty much nothing but killing Lenalee (Failure) Lee every chapter. (Props to Diavo for coming up with that nickname!)

Make a new DGM Fanfic: Probably more murder and all that good shit.

Make a One Piece Fanfic: So this idea has been bothering me for about a month now (ever since I saw _One Piece AMV - 10 Years Ago (Luffy, Sabo & Ace) (GT) _which caused me to skip a few [150] episodes so I could see what was going on with it) Pretty much it would be '_What if Sabo didn't die and he was at Thriller Bark the whole time Luffy was there_' and so on. Not gonna give too much explanation since I want it to be a surprise. (You guys seriously need to watch that amv though. It's amazing! GiaThirdo did a great job on it!)

Make a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic: Had this idea since I heard there was going to be a time skip or a new manga revolving around the Boss two generations _after_ Tsuna. Probably gonna be shit but you know. That's what I said about The One of Secrets and look what happened there. Still going strong!

Other: My usual addition since some people don't like my options. If you want me to make a Fanfic about any anime just tell me. I'm willing to watch it if I haven't yet done so. There are a few exceptions though. Nothing annoying (like Lucky Star and Sailor Moon) and no Another (I watched that and I gave up halfway through! Too many deaths too often and way too much blood from just one person! I kept thinking one body would eventually look the same as one of my bloodbaths!) Just tell me what genre you want out of it (Innocent person ends up psychotic, Drama upon drama upon drama, etc) I'll try to make it. Again there's one exception. No romance! I hate it. I watch way too many movies and have never been in love so that would easily turn into crap!

Hope to hear from you guys soon. Either vote in the polls or in the reviews. If you vote I'll let you guys decide how to kill Lenalee~! (If you vote in the polls pm me. If you vote in the reviews then add your idea in there) Bai~! c(X


	4. First Sight

Chapter 3: First Sight

**(A/N: Hey guyz~! So the highest voted so far was this story. It may change but I plan on updating this, Insanity, and later on make the One Piece Fanfic, even though nobody voted for it. I don't care if you hate OP! I love it! I've actually been addicted to it lately. I've been watching it more often and have gotten more ideas for that story than for any of the one's already made... My excuse for not updating? I know I said it was writers block, which it was, but this was caused by one thing. Too much One Piece. I'm watching One Piece more than DGM so I'm loosing ideas for these... Anyways... Let's hope I didn't loose all my ideas. On to the crap!)**

He ran. As fast and as far as he could. Well... Could have. At some point he had stepped in something. Every step he made had caused a squishing sound. Dante stopped and looked at the bottom of his foot.

Burnt skin. It wasn't his though. He looked back where he had been running and saw the town. No wounder he didn't know where he was mere moments ago. The entire town had been completely burnt down. All that was left was the remains of the stone houses and the ash, burnt bones, and scorched flesh of the people once living there.

Dante had covered his mouth, believing he would be sick. He hadn't done this! He hated the sight of blood! He would never kill anyone! Especially the people of this once village.

'_How could someone do this..? Why would they? Who did this!?_' Dante thought to himself, choosing not to speak in fear of loosing whatever he had eaten yesterday.

"This is what happens when you learn of something you should never know Dante." a voice said from behind said boy.

Dante turned around in fear. His eyes widened when he saw the Earl.

The Earl chuckled, "Your eyes say it all my boy. '_Did you do this?_' is what you want to ask me, correct?"

Dante nodded slowly, his hand slowly lowering as well.

"I did. I did all of this. You wouldn't believe how well Dark Matter can act as if it's a flame. In fact, it was easier than I had expected." The Earl stated.

"W-why..?" Dante tried to ask, keeping his eyes off the blood at his feet and ignoring the smell of decay.

"Why did I kill them? Like I said. You overheard my plan. I knew you would go around telling the others of my plan so all I had to do was make it so you couldn't be trusted. Easy as that." The Earl explained.

Dante was shocked to say the least. All this happened because he overheard something? He had been hoping he had heard the plan incorrectly. He had wanted to ask the Earl last night but couldn't. He was too scared. He didn't even have the will to tell the others without asking the Earl first.

Dante fell to his knees and punched the ground, completely forgetting the blood and the smell around him. "Damn it... Damn it..! Damn it!" Dante shouted with his head down and hair covering his eyes.

"Hmm?" The Earl sounded.

Dante looked up at the Earl furiously, "I wasn't going to tell! And why did you involve this village!? They had nothing to do with it! Hell you didn't have to do anything! Even if I did tell, nobody would have believed me! They would have thought it was just a bad dream!"

"Oh really? Well it's too late now. Nobody will believe you ever again." The Earl says.

While Dante was arguing with the Earl, a black hole, with a glowing red outline, had formed behind Dante. Slowly a corpse, that was barely held together, had stood and slowly walked towards the hole. A shot of fire came out of the hole and launched into the corpses chest. Within seconds the corpse was on fire.

The Earl laughed. "See! You aren't helping your case! How that body rose, I don't know, but you just caught it on fire! You truly are a pyromaniac willing to burn anything and everything!"

"I wouldn't say that." Dante said calmly as he stood up again, almost as if someone had been pulling him up.

"You wouldn't? Then what would you call that?" The Earl questioned as he pointed at the burning corpse, which had yet to fall.

"I call it control. _I__nfernus__ Eques_." Dante called before what looked like magma had risen out of the hole and plastered itself onto the fire bound carcass then shaping into something akin to armor.

"Oh~ Shiny~" the Earl said almost mischeviously.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dante said before holding out his hand towards a pile of bones.

The bones had launched towards him and into his hand. He held the bones in both hands before slowly closing his hands and forcing the bones the decrease in size due to the heat. A few moments after his hands had closed completely, he reopened them only to show what looked like the hilt of a sword with a chain connecting the end of the hilt to a shruken skull.

"And what do you intend to do with that? Poke me?" The Earl questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Not me. Him." Dante said before throwing the hilt to the armored corpse.

"Are you making fun of me!? It's a corpse! It can't move! Do you really expect me to lose to something like that!?" The Earl shouted angrily.

"Yes. I do." Dante said as he slowly stood. "_Blaze._"

Dante's voice seemed to echo throughout the demolished village shortly followed by the roar of a raging fire coming from the corpse. The Earl looked at the armored corpse again.

The armor had cooled down and was now pitch black. A flame had started at the hilt and had launched in two directions. The flame had wrapped around the corpses right arm going up to its shoulder, in one direction, and had created a blade, in the other. If there was metal in the blade then it was impossible to see. The blade looked to be made of pure fire.

"_Laminas Inferno_." Dante said causing the corpse to stand in a fighting stance.

The Earl watched it. He was amazed, although he would never admit it. This new Noah hated the sight of blood, had never been in a fight, and didn't even know what his powers would be, had just created a weapon that would later on become legend.

**(A/N: And that's it. So you know what I said about updating Insanity and making that other story? Yeah... Not happening today. Honestly it was hard to focus on this. Not even half way through I started thinking about how I wanted Jack and his twin to end up. And just so you have an idea of how far that is, Dante is the first while Jack and Sian are the eleventh and twelfth. So yeah... ADD. Again. Anyways I ended up using Latin again, I love that language. **_**Infernus Eques**_** means Hell Knight and **_**Laminas Inferno**_** means Inferno Blade. Sounds cooler in Latin doesn't it? Anyways Keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Bai~! c(X )**


End file.
